Your my angel
by A gazillion is not a number
Summary: Jin is bringing chaos in the world...will somebody stop him?will jin love xiaoyu? Find out!
1. The letter

Jin was the king of iron fist tournament 5...It was peaceful until tekken 6 is announced..He was frustrated when kazuya join in the tournament...then it was interrupted by his assistant and right hand,nina.

"I heard Ling xiaoyu will join the tournament,will u accepted it?"Nina asked

Jin still remember the day when they were together and first met

Flashback

"_Jin come down here i would like to introduce something.."Heihachi called_

_Jin come down and shocked for what he saw... He saw a beautiful girl that wear a pigtails and bracelets..."Jin i would like you to meet her..Her name is ling xiaoyu and she is form china.."Heihachi said. Jin bowed respectfully. Ling bowed too..._

Soon it was interrupted by nina.

"Jin?"Nina asked waving her hands in front of her.

Jin finally back form deep trance.

"Yes nina?"he asked surprisingly but sternly.

"You got a Letter. From ling"Nina said

What was the letter?find it out soon in chapter 2


	2. Hoping he will accept

i will bold the pov of devil jin... After reading...

**_Fool!you still love that_****_little pathetic girl?_**

She is my friend..Now give me an excuse.

**_Hu!You love her?shes a brat for following you!_**

Shut up!

_**Don't worry,when you're gone we will have fun.**_

Jin mentally scold himself 'I will protect her no matter what'

* * *

Xiaoyu thinks of Jin. What will happen when he rejects it?'I hope you'll be fine Jin. See you soon...

what Will happen?find out soon and im sorry for short words later will be lemon!


	3. Guarding her

Guys! Thanks for reviews, I really appreciate that. But please no flames. Thank u my first reviewer. Here it is chapter 3!

* * *

Guarding her ?

Jin was so afraid that his devil gene will kill her. He loves her for all of his life. _I love her. I don't want her get hurt by my devil gene. I cant stand it. I love her so much. I want to meet her._ Jin thought fearfully. Then he called nina.

"Yes boss?" Nina asked.

"Please send some guards to protect her." Jin answered.

"Who, Ling Xiaoyu?" Nina asked surprisingly.

"Yes"

"Ok boss"

Jin ended the call. _I will protect you. I promise you that._

* * *

Xiaoyu was sleeping but it was interrupted by her cellphone. "Hello?" Xiaoyu answered groggily. "Whoa ling you look like a zombie" Hwoarang said chuckling.

"Why did you called so early?"

"Dude, its 7:30! You suppose to meet miharu in school!

"Huwat! Im late!"

Then ling ended the called and get ready. Then she go downstairs to meet panda. "Hurry panda to the school!" ling said. Panda roared and run fast to the school.

* * *

In Mishima Polythenic School

Miharu waited for xiaoyu in the parking lot. Then she saw a panda running with ling. "Whoa!" Miharu said surprisingly. "Hi mi!" Ling shouted. "Come on! Were going to be late!" Miharu said quickly. Then they run to the school.

* * *

Sorry guys i will get a lemon when they meet! I promise! Im sorry! Please review and no flames please!

my first reviewer: thanks! I like stories a lot.? ﾟﾘﾄ? ﾟﾘﾃ?


	4. I love you (lemon)

Alright, this is it! But there is a part... well enjoy! I don't own Tekken and Mishima schools duh =_=" chap 4 here we come!

Deleted scene...(sorry!)

After Jin thought this, he wrote a letter and said, "send this to Ling Xiaoyu" then his soldier sped off...

* * *

I love you

After school, Xiaoyu received a letter from Jin's soldier..

_Xiao,_

_Meet me at the zaibatsu._

_Your friend,_

_Jin_

'Jin... I will meet you there...' Xiaoyu thought.. Then she changed her dress and followed his soldier.

* * *

At the zaibatsu..( It was evening... 6:00 pm)

Jin was waiting her patiently... Then he saw his soldier with Xiaoyu."Xiao!" Jin shout. "Jin!" Ling yelled backed. "Because you're here, lets talk privately" then Jin signaled his soldier to leave them.. After that he talked first...

"You know i miss you.."

"i miss you too..."

"Im sorry for all the things I've done wrong with you... You're the only one i can trust..."

"I trust you *smiles cutely*"

"After all this time, i thought you were nothing for me... But you were my angel... I just to tell you that i... I..."

"you what Jin?"

"That I love you..."

"Jin...*cries with joy* I love you too!"

Then she hugs Jin tightly, he hugs her back. He lift her chin and kissed her. She was surprised but she kissed back. Then Jin dragged her to the bedroom.

(Ok its my first time i really sucked at this...)

Jin unbuttoned her dress and kissed her roughly. Then Ling unbuttoned his polo and Pants... Jin kissed her neck and his hands run for her back finding his goal. When he found it, he clicked it of and kissed her. He kissed her neck down to her breasts..He gently suck it.. Ling moaned. She moaned louder when she realized he was nibbling it softly and rubbing her left one..." Ahhh!" Ling moaned... Then he pulled her panties out and looked at her.. He was amazed by her beauty...' She looks like a goddess' Jin thought lovingly.. Ling blushed..she was naked before him... The thought was interrupted when Jin shoved his fingers inside her..

"Ahhh! Wait Ahhh!" Ling moaned loudly in pleasure..

"Do you like it baby?"

"I...I...I"

"You what?" He said fingered her deeper and faster and she moaned louder..

"I...I...I"

"If you want more then fine..."

His head leaned down. "What are you doing?" "Making you feel better"

"What are you ahh.. AHHHH!"

He was licking her flower up and downed.. Ling pulled his hair and moaned.. This time Jin pulled off his boxers.. He put a condom and positioned with her... "Are you ready?" "Yes..." Then he entered... Ling winced in pain.. "Are you okay?" "Yeah faster please.." Then he picked up the pace and move faster..."Ahhhhhh! ohhh!" She moaned loudly.."mmmm.." He moaned loudly too.. When he break the barrier she cries..." Sorry sorry" he said worriedly. "More..." She said. So he continues... "Jin! Im cumming! Ahhh!" She moaned. "Me too" he moaned back" they gave a final moan after they climaxed amd lay together in bed. Jin hugged ling protectively..." That was amazing Ling.." He said tiredly "yeah..." Then they kissed passionately and they slept With the moon glowed at their naked body..

* * *

What do you think? Rate and please don't stop making reviews... .

Sayonara!


	5. Lemon part 2

**Hey guys! This is lemon part 2.. I think this is their round 2 part.. LOLZ**

**Anyways... Read and review!**

* * *

Jin, who is tossing and turning, poke xiaoyu's nose to wake her up.."Hmmm... What is it honey?" Xiaoyu asked tiredly.

"Im sorry to wake you up but i cant sleep."

"You mean you want to go for another round?"

"Yeah..."

"Ok then"

Then they kissed..

(Lemon! If you're 17 below, skip through until you see end of lemon)

Jin kissed her neck to her sensitive part.. Then he suck it.. Ling moaned. After that He travel down to her breasts.. He suck the right one harshly.. "Ahhh ahhh!" Ling moaned. Then he travel through her womanhood and devour It. "Ohhh ahhh! Oh..my ahhh!" Ling moaned loudly.. "Ling?" Jin asked worriedly "Im ok now its my turn.." Ling said while giggling.. Then he rubbed him and took him into her mouth. "Ling ahhh..." Jin moaned. Ling giggled and took more of him.. Jin was in heaven.. He spattered all the seeds in her mouth.. "You're sweet." Ling said huskily.. So he put a condom again and positioned with her. This time behind her.. Ling nodded that she is ready then he entered from the back.. His hands travel through her breasts to massage it.. They do that flr an hour.. "Ohhh ahhh Jin im going to ahhh!" Ling said " mmmmm me too ahh!" Jin said. So they have climaxed and lay together cuddling. "So you can sleep now?" Ling asked tiredly. "Yeah goodnight my baby.." Jin said sleeping. "Goodnight.." Ling said kissing his cheek and fell asleep..

* * *

**So how was it? Read and review! Bye!**


	6. A morning pleasure

**Hi guys. Now i change my attitude. Sorry for saying that no flames. Well the truth is I'm not begging you. I just want to know what is my problem. Truly sorry. Well if you handle the limeness of this story, congrats. Its still lemon here. Chap 6 is here :)) i forgot. This is rated MA.**

* * *

Xiaoyu wake up before Jin. She look at the clock. It was 6:00 in the morning. Then he look at Jin. 'He is so cute when he sleeps' Xiaoyu giggled softly. Then Jin woke up. "You're not tired? It was so early." He said. "Im just watching you sleep.." She said lovingly. "Not fair, i was the one who watch you sleep." Jin pouted. "Don't worry hon. You're so cute when you sleep." Jin blushed after she said that. "I'll make breakfast!" she said standing up. "No. Lets go to round 3." Jin said seductively. "Um... Idk about it." Xiaoyu blushed. "Come on babe. I want to see your sexy cute body." Jin said touching her butt. "Eek!" Xiaoyu yelp. "Hmm?" Jin asked. "Please be gentle." She said worriedly. "Ok baby, i will be more gentle." He said lovingly.

LEMON ALERT...

They kissed passionately. Jin took off the blanket that covering her body. He sees her cute body. 'She so cute. Im so hard right now..' Jin thought. Then he kissed he neck and lick her sensitive skin. 'She taste like sugar. I want more.' He said cravingly. Then he kissed her collarbone. She moaned cutely. And he travel through her breast. Her nipples was already stand out and he smiled. Then he lick the swell of her breasts down to her nipple. She moaned louder when he sucked her nipple. While sucking, his hands traveled to her pussy.'She is so naughty. shes already wet. Im having this bad craving.'he thought. He rubbed it lightly.

She moaned cutely and loudly. When he finished, his mouth traveled down to her stomach and give it a gentle kiss. Then he traveled down until he reached her pussy. He wasted no time so he lifted her legs in the air and devour her pussy. "Ahhh! Jin! Ahh!" Xiaoyu moaned loudly. 'Her pussy is so good. I missed this, even in only one day. I want more.' Jin thought as he wiggled his tongue inside her. "Ahh!" Xiaoyu moaned cutely. Jin let her one leg down and his index finger rubbed her clit. He looked at her that she was thinking. "Whatcha thinking about?" He asked. " I cant think Jin.." She moaned. He chucked and lick he clit and stop. "Jin?" She asked. He sucked on his fingers and slowly he fingered her. He heard her gasp And he moved slowly and slowly. "Eeeeeee! Oh my gosh! Deeper please! Ahhhh! More!" She moaned cutely As he grabbed his arm. He smirk as he moved his hands inside her.

"Aaahhh!" She moaned. Her sweetness covered his fingers. He gazed on his glazed hand and licked it. "Amai. You're so sweet." He said lovingly. She blushed. Then she caressed his big chest and rock hard abs. He just gazed at her lovingly. When she saw a blanket covering his lower part, she slowly removed it. Her eyes widen as she saw how BIG he is. 'I never seen this big before. Its so big. Why didn't i see this all the time?' She thought questionably. Then she slowly rubbed his manhood lightly and gently. Jin jumped at first touch. Why he didn't Feel this before? "Xiao baby.. Ah." He moaned loudly. She giggled and she lowered her head and licked the tip of the head. He moaned loudly. She licked and licked until his sticky seed came out."ahh!" He moaned as he cum. "You taste good. Those seed. So thick." She said as she licked all the warmth.

After she lick, he positioned with her and put his condom. without hesitation, he entered. This time deeper. "Ahhh!" Xiaoyu moaned. "Mmm. Ahh." Jin moaned loudly. " faster! Please!" She said loudly. Then he went faster. After five minutes he doggy like Entered her. "Ahh!" They moaned loudly. Then after 6 minutes he entered from bottom and spank her butt slightly. " ahh! Spank me more!" She moaned. " more as you please?" He said smirking. " ahh more please!" "Here you go baby." He said as he spank her. They went faster and faster and... " Jin I'm cumming!" Xiaoyu moaned. " Me too Ahh!" He moaned. "JIN!" She moaned as she cum inside. "XIAO!" He moaned as he blasted his cum inside his condom. They were breathing heavily. "I need rest." Xiaoyu said tiredly. "me Too." he said. And they kissed and sleep.

* * *

**How was it? Its longer right? Thanks for reviewing. And happygirl345, keep your story up! I like it! Love it :))**


End file.
